


Sense

by saltylikecrait



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Audience Tease, F/M, Guilt, Porn with Feelings, Senses, Smut, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 28
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	Sense

A shiver ran up her spine as he skimmed his hand along the skin of her side.

Her senses seemed increased by the tenfold as she and Finn lay side by side, gazing into each other’s eyes and up and down their exposed bodies. Ajan Kloss was too hot, too humid most of the time, and at night, Rey found the heat almost unbearable. It was a common occurrence for her to sleep on top of the lightest, softest blanket she could find, and more often than not, as bare as she was now.

The heat of the jungle wasn’t on her mind though. A different kind of heat had her attention.

Around her, the air felt thick, the scent of masculine, sweat, and something sweet filled her nostrils. She had no word for it, other than _Finn._ She knew some species relied on scent to tell one another apart or to convey wordless expressions, such as when it was time to mate. Perhaps humans had a bit of that coded into their genes. Rey knew Finn had a certain smell other humans did not have, but right now, it was undeniably his and it surrounded her.

She couldn’t believe she was in his bunk with him now, that he still wanted her after everything she told him. Rey knew she wasn’t very deserving of his affection, but he gave it to her anyway. 

Reaching out, she touched the skin of his neck, slightly damp from sweat and warm from his own heat. He breathed deeply before sighing her name. The ache between her legs shot up to the pit of her stomach, making it impossible to ignore.

What also was impossible to ignore was the appendage between Finn’s legs, pressed hotly against her thigh.

There had been times she thought about this before, entertaining the thought of Finn around her, beside her, _inside her._ The fantasies were good (though she would admit she used to feel weird thinking of a real person that way). The reality was even better. More intense. More _real._

Even body parts she normally didn’t pay much attention to were something she was becoming acutely aware of. Her breasts, normally bound by bands of cloth and not such a nuisance that it was noticeable, suddenly felt heavy as they brushed against Finn’s chest. They didn’t ache like the area between her legs did, but she felt an unspoken need for him to touch them. Her nipples were hard pressed against his skin, nothing like how they acted in cold environments either.

Those thoughts were forgotten as Finn moved his hand to run his fingers through her loose strands of hair and down the back of her neck. He continued to trail down her back, his touch barely a whisper.

When his fingers brushed a spot between her shoulder blades, Rey’s back dramatically arched involuntarily, a gasp on her lips.

He leaned forward to kiss her softly before pulling away. “Good?” he asked, for clarification.

She nodded and replied, panting, “Good, but sensitive.”

“Just… let me know if you don’t like something, ‘kay?”

“Only if you return the favor.” Rey reached her hand to touch his chest, taking in the warmth and softness of his skin, the firmness of his muscles, until her hands reached the scar on his shoulder. The scar tissue had grown thick here, even after bacta. Lightsaber wounds cut deep, especially when they intended to kill.

Briefly, she thought about the man who did this, the one she thought, _maybe she could change him. Maybe he was the one the Force needed, not her._ She had wished it and convinced herself it was possible, only to realize what she already knew: the man was a monster, and monsters were not what the Force needed. As much as she wanted to have a simpler life, one where less people (and certainly not the whole galaxy) were counting on her, she was a fool to think Kylo Ren was the person it needed.

The familiar ache of guilt welled in her chest, taking away her concentration from her other, better aches. She should have known just by looking at Finn and remembering what Kylo did to him, did to _her,_ that he wasn’t a good person underneath the armor and darkness.

Finn was too good for her and yet he wanted her anyway, knowing her faults and all her darkest secrets.

Lightly peppering kisses along the scar line, she smiled when she heard him groan and felt his cock twitch against her leg. If her focus wasn’t elsewhere, she might have marveled at how soft the skin was there despite the growing hardness of the organ.

Her hand slowly moved down his chest, intending to trail slowly downward, but Finn had another idea. Rolling her over slightly so she lay on her back, he reached to kiss her on the lips again. She hummed as he skimmed his hand against her skin, his other arm slipping underneath her back to hold her closer. 

She wouldn’t have been able to muffle the moan that erupted from her throat even if she wanted to, not when his hand caressed her breast gently. This area never felt quite so wonderful when she touched around them. Finn must have been special, then, to get such a reaction from her.

It distracted her from her other thoughts of touching him for the time being. Especially now that his mouth was moving closer to where his hand was. 

And if she thought his hand was nice against her breasts, his mouth was even better.

_“Ohhh…”_

Though she was a little louder than she would like to be, Rey found she really couldn’t help it. Finn was _good._

“That feel okay?” he asked, his lips just hovering centimeters from her skin. “I know to be careful with them…”

Rey nodded. “It’s nice.”

With a shy smile, Finn lowered his head once more. As his lips touched her nipple, Rey sucked in a breath while her eyes fluttered closed.


End file.
